


Buck/Eddie: Drabbles/Shorts

by 221BSunsetTowers



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Eddie Diaz, Eddie Diaz Loves Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Supportive Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), True Love's Kiss, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Whump, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: Some of my Buck/Eddie stories I've written in response to prompts!Chapter 1: "I know you can't talk, but I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere."Chapter 2: "Hold my hand."Chapter 3: "You're so cold..."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 177





	1. "I know you can't talk, but I just want you to know I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Tags may be added as stories are added!
> 
> Chapter 1: title from Fix You by Coldplay. Warning for a bit of swearing, and my absolute lack of medical knowledge.

“It was a paralytic agent, Buck, they’re trying to figure out what exactly now. Apparently the two dumbasses who thought this would get them in the CIA aren’t even sure what it’s called, they got the recipe off the internet. But you’re going to be fine. We’ll figure this out. You probably already have it figured out by now, all those facts about disasters you love to look up.”

Eddie was kneeling next to Buck, still in the position he had thrown himself into when he had thought, for the worst moment of his life, that Buck was dead.

“I thought you were dead, you know.” Eddie sighed, rubbing one hand over his red rimmed eyes, holding Buck’s frozen-still fingers with the other hand. “Great, now I’m just saying everything that comes into my head. It’s just too quiet, Buck.I don’t know what to do when I can’t hear your voice.”

“Fuck it,” Eddie grumbled, sliding his legs out and curling up next to Buck, resting his head over Buck’s heart, listening to its steady beat. “Everyone already thinks we’re together anyway, right? And I’ll be honest-” Eddie chuckled sadly. “Yeah, I know, I’ll be honest now, right? But I thought, Buck, I thought...I thought you were dead.”

Eddie clutched tighter to an unresponsive Buck as the moment flashed back through his brain on a loop.He and Buck clearing the two high schoolers out of the science lab as the fire grew closer. A beaker exploding from the heat, splashing onto Buck’s skin, and Buck going down, completely limp, completely still.

He hadn’t even twitched when Eddie scooped him into his arms and ran him outside, when Eddie followed Hen’s lead and helped carefully wipe the green liquid from Buck’s skin until no traces remained. Eddie had dropped to his knees and stared at Buck, at his open eyes with no spark behind them, his arms and legs that for once weren’t in constant motion, and his mouth. God, his mouth. His lips hung open slightly, but not a single word came out. He wasn’t telling Eddie he was okay. He wasn’t comforting a clearly distraught Eddie, and so Eddie knew. 

And then Eddie spoke for both of them, screaming, sobbing, retching, every sound exploding out of him, and he was so loud, he didn’t think he’d ever been this loud but Buck was so quiet, so still, so-

It was then Hen broke through. She told him later she had to grab the back of his turncoat and practically pull him over backwards before she could tell him Buck was alive, get him to put his shaking hand over Buck’s heart and feel the slow but steady beat.

“Hen and Chim are waiting to move you to the ambulance until we know it’s safe to do so, and I’ll stay with you the whole time, I promise,” Eddie whispered, closing his eyes. It hurt too much to see Buck so motionless. “I know you can’t talk, but I just want you to know I’m not going anywhere. Ever. You’re stuck with me.”

“Eddie, keep a hold on him!” Hen suddenly yelled, hurrying towards them, a large needle in her hand. “Those morons can’t even do science correctly, who the hell let them into this school, I swear.” She knelt next to Buck, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “Sorry about this Buck, it’s not going to be pleasant. But a shot of aderaline should help a lot.”

She plunged the needle into Buck’s skin, and he immediately shot upright, only Eddie’s quick hands keeping him steady. “Shit!” Buck gasped out, panting, hands flying across his body, muscles twitching and jittering, and Eddie pulled him in tightly, burying his head in Buck’s shoulder and letting out a relieved sob.

“I’m okay,” Buck assured him, muscles still trembling, but he felt himself start to relax in Eddie’s arms, and Eddie laughed, his face in the crook of Buck’s neck.

“You must be,” Eddie breathed out, and looked up, resting his forehead against Buck’s. “You’re talking again. And your first thought is thinking about me, making sure I’m not worried anymore.”

“Always,” Buck promised, sighing as Eddie’s hands rubbed gently up and down his arms, feeling the muscles continue to relax. “Always thinking about you.”

“Yeah,” Eddie said softly, grinning at Buck, “feeling’s mutual.” He leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to Buck’s. “My Sleeping Beauty.”

“True love’s kiss, then?” Buck asked hopefully, grabbing for Eddie’s hand, staring into his eyes.

“True love’s kiss,” Eddie promised him, and this time Buck leaned in, because now he could.


	2. Chapter 2: Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hold my hand.” Eddie said it as an order, a command, leaving no room for defiance, but as he had expected, Buck shook his head, ignoring Eddie’s outstretched hand.
> 
> “Eds, you can’t, I’ll pull you down with me,” Buck insisted, shaking his head, tears flooding his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hold my hand.".  
> Title from Hootie and the Blowfish
> 
> (Loosely takes place during 3x18, though it’s not necessary to have seen that episode to read this. This is essentially a rescue on a train that went off the tracks, and is now suspended precariously over a cliff.)

It happened, Eddie would swear later, in a literal blink of an eye. One second, he had been staring fixated at Buck, negotiating his way carefully over the train car, and then Eddie had to blink, the sweat dripping in his eyes overwhelming his deep and constant need to always be looking at his husband, especially in dangerous situations like this one, and in that blink Buck was gone. 

"Buck!” Eddie screamed, scrambling with wild abandon to the edge of the precariously perched train car, and there was Buck, there was his big-hearted and far too courageous husband, holding on by his fingertips to the only piece of metal he could grab, a piece that was starting to pull away from the rest of the train.

“Hold my hand.” Eddie said it as an order, a command, leaving no room for defiance, but as he had expected, Buck shook his head, ignoring Eddie’s outstretched hand.

“Eds, you can’t, I’ll pull you down with me,” Buck insisted, shaking his head, tears flooding his eyes. 

There was so much Eddie wanted to say in that moment, how Buck was so important, so loved, so needed. How if Buck left him, a part of Eddie would go down with him and Eddie would never, never recover. How every day for the rest of their lives Eddie was going to remind his husband that he was worth so much more than he believed he was, that Buck sacrificing himself for others might save someone else but would doom Eddie.

But there wasn’t time. Buck was going to fall. So Eddie tried to sum up the entirety of his feelings about the most incredible man he had ever known, and all in a way that would guarantee Buck would take his hand and would let himself live.

“Christopher and I love you, so much, and we can’t do this without you, I swear Buck, we can’t do life without you anymore,” Eddie called out, not caring who else but Buck heard, letting the tremble in his voice sound and the love in his eyes shine, as he anchored himself in place and kept his hand outstretched. He let his wedding band catch the glow from the searchlights.

And Buck reached back. 

Eddie pulled him up quickly, pure aderaline, his muscles could hate him later, because Buck was in his arms and Eddie was rolling them off the train car seconds before it became a scrap heap of crumpled metal hundreds of feet below.

They clung to each other, shaking, uniforms covered in mud, faces soaked in tears. Grabbing Buck’s face between his hands, Eddie rested their foreheads together, making sure their eyes met.

“You are important, do you understand me?” Eddie pleaded, refusing to let Buck look away. “You are so important. I know that you want to save as many people as possible, and I love that about you. But getting everyone on that train out is not worth you falling to your death. You are worth everything to me and our son.”

Eddie let out a relieved breath when Buck nodded, and even in the darkness, under all the dirt, Eddie could see Buck’s cheeks flush pink under Eddie’s praise. He could hear Buck trying to silently keep more tears at bay, could feel his body jittering with the effort, and Eddie let out a soft sigh, tapping Buck’s chin and rubbing soft fingertips around his eyes.

“I’ve got you,” Eddie assured him, “it’s okay. I’ve got you, and I love you.” Buck nodded again, a shaky smile spreading across his face even as he let the rest of his tears fall. 

“I love you too,” Buck whispered, resting his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck, and as Eddie wrapped his arms around his husband again, placed gentle kisses along Buck’s cheeks and jawline, Eddie heard the promise Buck was making. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi and leave prompts at 221BSunsetTowers on tumblr!


	3. Chapter 3: You're So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the fight in the grocery store, Buck accidentally cuts his hand while still on blood thinners. It's not until he collapses outside of the store in front of Eddie that Buck realizes he may really be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "You're so cold", said by Eddie to Buck.
> 
> Apparently I now have a trope where Buck is in danger and/or being whumped, and when Buck is safe Eddie pours his heart out to convince Buck that Buck is worth so much and is so loved.
> 
> There are mentions of blood and bleeding, especially in the beginning.

Buck watched the team run out of the grocery store and into the parking lot, watched them start to handle whatever road rage incident was currently occurring. He stood there, an observer, a damn outsider, seeing Eddie with his back unprotected, an empty space where Buck knew he should have been.

  
But he’d blown that, hadn’t he? He’d tried so hard to get back to his team, to Eddie, and instead he was alone in a grocery store, holding a jar of that applesauce Chris liked the best (Buck had promised him they would learn how to make homemade applesauce, but that was never going to happen now, was it?), no one to share it with.

  
Another loud yell came from the parking lot, startling Buck out of his isolated mind, and the jar dropped, smashing on the floor. “Shit,” Buck muttered, bending down without thinking to clean up the mess.

  
A sharp slash of pain shot through his hand, and Buck winced, glancing down to see a large gash sliced across his palm, blood pouring out onto the piece of glass that had caused the unexpected issue. 

  
Rational Buck knew he was still on blood thinners, knew this was most likely a highly problematic injury, but the Buck who had been left alone in the aisle of the grocery store simply went through the motions, figured he could fix this up himself when he got home. Added gauze and large bandages to his basket, apologized for the mess as he paid for his groceries, and began walking out the door.

  
The door seemed really far away, much farther than normal, and the sounds from outside that had previously been so loud were now almost completely muted. Buck felt like he was trudging his way through swamp mud, every lift of the foot an effort, and why was he so damn cold all of a sudden? Was the cashier yelling something? Buck was suddenly too tired to turn around to find out.

Too exhausted. Too exhausting. Right. Made sense. Too exhausting to be Buck, to be around Buck. Buck was glad he was too tired to hold onto any of these thoughts for too long, he imagined they might finish what Eddie had started, finish ripping Buck apart from the inside out if he could really get at the root of them.

  
Stumbling into the door seemed to make it open, so Buck found himself tripping an exit from the store, falling onto his knees. He let out an involuntary scream as he landed hard on his injured hand, then stared at the blood as it made rivers, following cracks in the sidewalk, creating pools in the crevices.

  
Oh, Buck thought. Oh, that’s bad. Oh, shit. He had never even considered this pathetic way of dying alone when he thought about it.

  
Then there were hands on his forearms, and he knew those hands, knew them better than his own, but when he tried to focus on Eddie’s face everything blurred together, so he closed his eyes.

  
“Buck! Don’t you dare close your eyes! Buck!” Eddie was screaming, and then-”Open your eyes, Evan!”

  
Oh, Buck thought. That was new. That was nice. Evan sounds nice.

  
Buck tried so hard to blink his eyes open, he didn’t want to disappoint Eddie yet again, but everything kept getting just that little bit darker, that little bit heavier. He felt the combination of familar touches on his hands, Eddie’s skin, gauze wrapping tight, and then he was swaying backwards, the effort of staying even a little upright completely impossible.

  
“Hen!” Eddie screamed, his voice sounding hoarse, and then Buck felt the pressure switch, someone else tying the gauze off tight while Eddie encircled Buck from behind, arms around his chest, and Buck’s head landing limply on Eddie’s shoulder.

  
“You’re so cold...” Eddie choked out, voice shaking with a terror and sorrow Buck couldn’t understand, not in any sort of recent context, not in any world where that lawsuit existed. 

  
Buck knew the answer to this one, tried to get out "From blood loss," show he still knew what he was doing, but he was just too tired. The last thing he sensed was being picked up and carried off in Eddie's arms.

  
***

The beeping was what woke him up. By now, Buck thought, you would think that sound wouldn't even phase me, the number of times I've been in this hospital. He kept his eyes tightly closed. If he didn't open them, then he didn't have to see that he was alone again. That Eddie had just done what any firefighter would have, got the patient to the hospital and left.

  
"Didn't leave, Buck." Buck felt the comforting pressure of Eddie's calloused fingertips circling around his wrist, Eddie's breath on his skin as Eddie let out a soft, sad chuckle that sounded so much like a sob, Eddie's voice shaking as he said, "I never should have left you for even a second."

  
"Add thinking out loud to the list of stupid things I've done," Buck whispered, keeping his eyes closed as he turned his head away from the sound of Eddie's voice.

  
"Buck, what were you thinking?" Eddie asked, but there was no anger in his voice, only sadness teetering right on the edge of full despair. "You know you're on blood thinners, you saw how much you were bleeding, and your plan was what exactly? Did you really think you could get yourself home and just wrap that up with some gauze and be fine? We were right outside!"

  
"I'm already too exhausting," Buck mumbled, tears stinging his eyes as he pressed them tightly closed. "Didn't need to add to that. I need to get used to being alone, taking care of myself. Was always going to end up alone anyway."

  
"Buck, what-I don't-Buck, please look at me," Eddie pleaded. Buck felt Eddie's hand graze his cheek, cup it gently. "Evan, please look at me." Buck let himself lean into Eddie's touch, couldn't stop himself even if he could bring himself to try. Opening his eyes, there was Eddie, looking absolutely wrecked. His eyes were red and watering, hair disheveled, nails picked at to the point of splitting. 

  
Buck opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Eddie put a finger up and shook his head. "You are not allowed to ask if I am okay," Eddie choked out, rubbing his hands over his face. "It doesn't matter how I am, it matters how you are, Buck." Reaching over, Eddie grabbed Buck's uninjured hand, clutching it to his chest. "I need you to believe that, I need you to believe that it matters how you're doing."

  
"But I screwed everything up," Buck insisted, and Eddie shook his head.

  
"Buck, you just wanted to get back to doing your job, none of us could have known what that lawyer would do," Eddie assured him. "And we, the team, we want you back. I want you back."

  
"You do?" Buck hadn't known his voice could come out sounding so small. Apparently Eddie hadn't either, and Buck watched as fresh tears sprang into Eddie's eyes.

  
"There's nothing I want more in the world," Eddie promised, before taking a deep breath and lifting Buck's hand to his lips. "I'm so sorry. I screwed everything up. You matter so much to me, Evan. You are worth everything to me and to Christopher." He punctuated his words with soft kisses to Buck's fingertips.

  
"That's really nice," Buck said, voice stronger, a smile catching the corners of his lips, and Eddie sighed in relief, shaking his head with a laugh as he kept a grip on Buck's hand.

  
"What, the apology, or the kisses?" Eddie teased, resting his chin on their intertwined fingers.

  
"Well, both of those of course," Buck teased back, and then his voice grew serious. "And the part where you called me Evan, and when you told me..." Buck tilted his head back, trying to blink back tears. "When you told me I matter. That I'm worth something."

  
"Everything, Evan, you are worth everything," Eddie said firmly, pushing the chair aside to climb onto the hospital bed, carefully perching himself as close as he could to Buck. He carefully picked up Buck's bandaged hand, holding it delicately between his own like it was something precious. "You have to take care of yourself, and you have to let me take care of you, please. When I saw you outside the store, I was terrified. I can't lose you. I get worried when you get a damn papercut, let alone when I see you seemingly bleeding out like that."

  
"I'm so sorry, Eddie," Buck said earnestly, looking up at Eddie. "I had every intention of fixing myself up at home, I really thought I could do it by myself."

  
"I know," Eddie sighed, "I promise I know that. But you don't have to, okay? You don't have to do that alone, you don't have to do anything alone. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Christopher will be here as soon as Carla gets him from school. The whole team is out there in that waiting room, Maddie's on her way from work. You're not alone, Buck. You can let that worry go."

  
And oh, Buck thought, that's new. That's nice. Not worrying about being alone.

  
And then Buck found himself sobbing, full body cries, and Eddie was pulling him into his chest, holding him tight, murmuring soft words into his hair, words like love and got you and it's okay, it's going to be okay, always, Evan always.

  
When Eddie's lips moved from Buck's hair to Buck's mouth, it felt like a natural progression, that this was always where they were heading, all along. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can leave me prompts here or over on tumblr at 221BSunsetTowers!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come prompt me at 221BSunsetTowers over at tumblr!


End file.
